Talk:Lulu/@comment-5732636-20140407072134/@comment-5955640-20140408053141
What are you aiming for? You say GP ten item but you have options there as well. Well. Mostly ancient coin and spell thief. Spell thief would be the best of those two obviously because you are harassing for a lot. Coin supports a passive laning phase and a Lulu that's passive is a Lulu that loses her lane. Sightstone and boots obviously but you have your choice of boots. Damage, mobility, needing cheap CDR, or even tankiness. You gotta make that call. I like damage myself. Most of my support builds have around 7-12 AP out the gate with a fair amount of magic pen and the expose weakness and spell weaving mastery something like the sorcerer's shoes ontop of that sort of puts a hole into people when they least suspect it. Consider the two newer items. Aether Wisp . It builds from Amplifying tome and can turn into Lich Bane or Twin Shadows. This is a path for more power and mobility. Twin Shadows is very valuable for a support champ as it lets you find people who are closer than you might have thought. Lulu can benefit from lich bane but it's much more an offensive item than a support sort of thing. Extra AP will make your W scale higher giving you greater mobility so this and possibly fast boots and more AP will make W and shield very effective for yourself and teammates. The other is Forbidden Idol which builds from a Faerie Charm. Think of this as a more utility item. More mana regen aside from the classical Chalice choice and gives you some cooldown reduction a little earlier. It builds into Morellonmicon or will help you finish the Medallion with much more effectiveness. Morellonmicon would be your choice by default if you choose to also get the Spell Thief and build that up. If you decided to get the coin or just sell the Spell thief family for the medallion once you get Fordden Idol then that is also an option I suppose. You'll have the utility but good luck with the not great base stats you'll be left with because you went whole hog utility with not enough regard to damage utility scaling. Depending on how it's going you might want chalice. I get one for the lane sustain and to take less damage from the enemy support or Caster Markmans who usually have very hybrid ratios. Athene's will be good for more cooldown reduction and AP but you should consider Mikeals Crucible. That will save an ally on occasion or as i've been seeing it. Bring a health based tank back into the fight after tanking quite a large amount of damage. If you are bearing down a lot of magic damage from the enemy you might really want to get your hands on a Locket of the Iron Solari. It no longer grants armor but it grants magic resistance and still has an shield activate. It's still useful. Honest. For personal shielding I like to employ Seeker's armguard which builds from the cheap as ever Cloth Armor. It builds into Zhonyas which you can treat as a late late game buy or earlier if you think you can ult a tank before they focus you down. Lets throw some things together. Zhonyas for armor and ability power, Mikeals for Magic resistance and a heal, Twin Shadows for mobility, vision and AP, Magic pen boots, Morrellonomicon for the CDR, the AP, and the grevious wound debuff, and lastly your sight stone. Ability power wise that would set you up with 275 ability power. With my paticular rune page of 4.5% movement speed, 9.7 magic pen, 15 ability power at level 18, 7.1 ability power at the offset. Masteries of 10, 2, and 18, I end up with 35% cooldown reduction (almost max!) 319.1 AP at level 18 with all items not counting the slight 3 percent boost you get with Spell Weaving. 382 movement speed once you obtain Twin Shadows and boots (distortion enchantment) but with all your AP a W will boost it to 442 temporarly. If you take ghost (like I do) it's 482 with Whimsy and 422 without. 24.7 magic penetration with 70 magic resistance and 129.6 armor. You can tell that aside from the fact that I'm really obsessed with being as slippery as possible (you should see my Janna or Sona) I like to cover all the general stats despite being a support that wouldn't turndown a strong AP item like a deathcap. It's worth noting that this is a very general and generic build. The popular support items like Frost Queen's claim for Lulu would bring my AP build down and sacrifice one of the nicer items forcing me to optimize specficially for the opponent BUT. the point of this conversation was to give you some ideas on what to build. This did that and I brought to light her strengths and the recent buff to certain items like Distortion (you should imagine wearing Boots of mobility or Swiftness and casting W with distortion with 300+ plus AP. You will probably trigger the softcaps but you will still outpace almost anyone.) Hopefully that is of some use to you.